The following references are believed to relate to the technical field to which the present invention pertains:
U. S. Pat. Nos.: 1,672,417 1,818,409 2,054,004 2,182,040 5,186,318 5,884,636 5,909,738 7,464,820
Considering the patents chronologically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,417 discloses a compact having a closure hinged to a circular body, and wherein a locking member for the closure is movably mounted in an angular slot in the body outer wall. The locking member can latch onto a bead or rib formed on the underside of the closure, according to its angular disposition on the body. It is slidable within limits, to oppositely disposed angular positions corresponding to a locked condition of the closure, or an unlocked condition thereof, the latter case permitting the closure to swing open, for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,409 shows a structural arrangement somewhat similar to that of the previously noted patent. A locking member is slidable on the outer wall of a cosmetic compact body, and has an inwardly extending projection that can travel along an internal rib on the underside of the compact's hinged closure. The operation is the same as in the previous device, wherein opposite angular positions of the locking member on the body correspond to openable or locked conditions, respectively, of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,004 illustrates a vanity case having a cup-like body and a closure hinged thereto. Within the body is a product-carrying tray for cosmetic material. The tray is captive but movable in the body, being spring loaded by metal leaves, toward an upward position. A gasket on the rim of the tray is engaged by the underside of the closure, and the latter in turn presses down on the tray's rim to form a seal therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,040 relates to a container with a twist-on closure. Internal cam lugs in the container are provided on a metal strip at the container opening, and corresponding exterior grooves in the closure fit the cam lugs, to enable screwing of the closure to a sealing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,318 describes several air-tight, hinged containers for cosmetic products. In each case, the seal between the container body and its closure is effected by means of a resilient gasket on the container lip. The gasket has a thin, peripheral compressible curl or set, which can be deformed by the closure when the latter presses on it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,636 involves a cosmetic container having a body, a screw cap, and a hinged inner tray on the body. The latter includes a peripheral lip, which seals against a flat window portion of the screw cap. The seal is indicated by the numeral 38 in FIG. 2 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,820 relates to a compact case having a body, a hinged closure, and an inner tray which forms a first compartment for cosmetic powder and a second compartment for a powder puff. The periphery of the body features an upwardly facing groove having liquid rubber introduced therein and allowed to cure in situ. Peripheral seals are formed for both compartments when the compact is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,738 discloses a cosmetic case having a body, a hinged lid, and a floating product-carrying tray. Disposed between the tray and the side wall of the body is a turnable ring having an operating button which extends outwardly through a peripheral groove in the body. The tray and ring have cam components by which the tray can be manually shifted inside the body, and biased upwardly into firmer engagement with the lid underside. A keying lug on the bottom wall of the body fits into a cooperable vertical slot in the tray, to prevent rotation of the latter when the ring is turned by its button. An especially firm engagement between the tray and the lid is claimed to occur, along with an improved seal of the tray contents.